Star Wars: Warbound
'''Star Wars: Warbound '''is an ongoing narrative series. Being set on the planet of Tatooine during the Clone Wars, in a large city called Sunstone which starts off neutral to any side in the war. As Governor Alfus, one of the founding rich merchants who built the city begins to decline in health, a new political candidate must step up and take the role of Governor, however due to so many senators supporting either the Galactic Republic or CIS, the city is destined to fall into the objectives of either faction to make it into a military target for war. As this occurs, criminal elements begin to arise and spread throughout the once perfect city. Main Characters * Hexler Crown * Kentann Brekes * Raython Saros * Lax * Barythan Maruk * Jaxten Avul * Alfus † * Ja'Vakh † * Tari * Fron Vawne * Dakstris Morghoul * Adrak Morghoul * Maxwell Season 1 Overview In the city of Sunstone, due to the knowledge of eventual chaos, inhabitants such as Hexler Crown and Kentann Brekes begin to lay the foundations of a rising Deathstick drug empire whilst Raython Saros, leader of the Independant Party of Sunstone begins his campaign and what he believes to be his rise to power. Protagonists * Hexler Crown - Main Protagonist * Kentann Brekes - Main Protagonist * Raython Saros - Main Protagonist * Tari - Secondary Protagonist * Jaxten Avul - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * Vor Thocog † - Main Antagonist * Ja'Vakh - Main Antagonist * Sulkan - Secondary Antagonist Outcomes * Hexler Crown, alongside Kentann Brekes, establishes a Deathstick development and distribution network. * The Thocog Tusken Raider tribe, after one of their camps is obliterated by the Sunstone Militia, swear vengeance on the city for murdering their people. * A secret Republic operation takes place where men dress as Sunstone Militia members and a small battle took place within the city. After the members of the city apprehend one of the men responsible, they are stopped by an LAAT full of Clone Troopers who state he is to be extracted from the planet, and they do so, leaving with him. Rising tensions with the Republic. * After finding two stranded Clone Troopers on the run from CIS attackers, the Sunstone Militia decides to keep them under custody for later use as a bargaining chip for either the Republic or CIS. * The Thocog Tribe makes a deal with the Dusk Riders to supply the Tuskens with 8 Purple Deathsticks by the end of each week in return for being at peace with the city and supplying them with artifacts and other valuables as well as muscle. * Kentann's childhood friend and fellow Dusk Rider, Marcel, is killed by Ja'Vakh, getting the Noghri put in prison and Kentann swearing vengeance. * Ja'Vakh's Noghri assassin brothers are killed in an explosion prepared by Hexler. * Vor Thocog is killed by Caesameria. * The elections for the next Governor take place, Raython Saros and the Independent Party becoming the new rulers of Sunstone. * Alfus dies after the elections from illness. Season 2 Overview In the wake of the Sunstone Independent Parties new reign, the Republic and CIS withdraw their forces and instead become more clandestine in their objectives to influence the city against their opponent. Whilst this occurs, the secret Republic group discovers that Hexler Crown is in fact the biggest Deathstick drug lord in the outer rim. Protagonists * Kentann Brekes - Main Protagonist * Raython Saros - Secondary Protagonist * Jaxten Avul - Tertiary Protagonist * Lax - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * Hexler Crown - Main Antagonist * Coe Jarkfis - Secondary Antagonist * Ja'Vakh † - Tertiary Antagonist * Sulkan † - Tertiary Antagonist Outcomes * Sulkan and his associate are killed by a lightsaber user in the Aromatic Hutt. * Skinner, Newell and Jarker are decapitated by Republic Intelligence and their corpses sent to Kentann Brekes' house. * Ja'Vakh is killed by Kentann Brekes. * Lax has a dance off with Coe Jarkfis and wins. * Jedi Knight Tralgus and Jedi Padawan Konnor hunt down and kill the Blind Krayt. * Tralgus and his padawan inadvertently bring a huge CIS droid battalion to Sunstone, resulting in heavy injuries, Militia casualties and further tensions with the Republic and CIS. * Hexler kills the entirety of the Republic Outer Rim Diplomatic High Command, as well as two members of Militia Command in a bomb he utilized via paid off Militia members during negotiations, however, Maxwell and a Republic operative survived this. After which Hexler and his men capture the Clone Prisoners that were the subject of the negotiations and escape in an LAAT. * The battle of Tatooine occurs when Hexler tips off the CIS to the Republic and Sunstone citizens taking the Republic prisoners to cause chaos. It ends when Hexler's arm is blown off by a CIS bomber and he is arrested, the Republic prisoners recaptured. Season 3 Overview After Hexler Crown's arrest, the cities underworlds power vacuum is filled by the Pyke Syndicate led by Fron Vawne. Meanwhile, tensions rise between galactic factions of the Republic and CIS, Sunstone becoming increasingly involved in their chaos. Protagonists * Kentann Brekes - Main Protagonist * Jaxten Avul - Main Protagonist * Lax - Secondary Protagonist * Dakstris Morghoul - Secondary Protagonist * Adrak Morghoul - Secondary Protagonist * Tari - Secondary Protagonist Antagonists * Commander Kelven - Main Antagonist * Colonel Marrius - Main Antagonist * Fron Vawne - Secondary Antagonist * Hexler Crown - Secondary Antagonist * Jalliger - Secondary Antagonist Outcomes * Fron Vawne takes over Sunstone Mechanics and the Deathstick lab, transforming it into a club called Sunstone Heights and installing a spice manufacturing facility. * A drive-by shooter kills the remaining members of the Dusk Rider gang except Kentann Brekes. * Jalliger organises a group to destroy the primary droid producing CIS base belonging to Commander Kelven on the other side of Tatooine and it succeeds. * The Hutts return to Sunstone's desert territory after 60 years and are threatened by the Morghoul Brothers after Dakstris decapitates the Hutts steward in front of him. * Commander Kelven attacks the Sunstone Militia HQ and captures the Republic clone prisoners holding Marrius's military strategy in place from the senate, getting one killed in the crossfire and the other taken to CIS controlled Endor. The Sunstone citizens pursue Kelven and his forces only to find that the prisoner had also been killed, giving Marrius supreme power to declare war on Sunstone. * Fron Vawne kills Riland Mortaigue with a shot to the head. * Raython Saros is kidnapped by the 688th Black Ops Republic unit.